Miracle In The Making
by MsElectraHeart
Summary: "Long before you were ever born, we've been waiting for our miracle in the making." Mikaani AU Mikasa/Annie and other characters.


A cough echoed through the quiet apartment. Annie's eyes shot open and she immediately turned her head only to see the spot next to her was empty. She sat up and quickly made her way to the bathroom after hearing another cough and unpleasant moaning from inside.

"Mikasa, what's wrong?" Annie asked as she made her way over to the girl that was sitting on the floor, hunched over the toilet.

Mikasa lifted her head as she wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her shirt and coughed again. "I don't know. I woke up sick."

Annie frowned. "C'mon, let's get you back to bed." She helped Mikasa up from the floor and patiently waited as she cleaned up.

They both got into bed and snuggled close- Mikasa resting her head on Annie's shoulder. After a long while of silence Annie opened her eyes and looked down at Mikasa.

"Mikasa?"

"Mm?" Mikasa hummed, eyes closed and breathing steady .

"You don't think it's-"

"Annie, no, don't even say it." Mikasa clutched tightly on Annie's shirt and took a deep, painful breath.

"I'm sorry...I just...never mind." Annie murmured and closed her eyes while resting her head atop Mikasa's.

"I know..." Mikasa said. "I just don't want us to get our hopes up again for nothing."

Annie said nothing and instead kissed the crown of Mikasa's head. Eventually the two fell asleep in each other's embrace, Annie's heartbeat soothing Mikasa.

A few hours later Mikasa woke with the need to vomit again and scrambled out of the bed and into the bathroom. Luckily she made it in time. Not long after Annie rushed in with a concern on her face.

"Maybe we should go to the doctor today," Annie suggested.

"No, it was probably something I ate. Sasha did give me one of her weird sandwiches. Let's wait a while."

"Mikasa..." Annie frowned.

"If I don't get better in a few days then I'll gladly go, okay?"

"Okay, let's just hope it's nothing too serious."

Mikasa stood and flushed the toilet then made her way to the sink to wash her mouth out.

It was now early Sunday morning. After they both showered and got ready they made their way to the kitchen for breakfast. They each had their own task for preparing breakfast and in twenty minutes they had a wonderful meal.

They both ate in silence-enjoying each other's presence. Mikasa was the first one to speak. "My mom invited us for lunch."

Annie took a mouthful of muesli and looked up at Mikasa. She smiled and nodded in reply, Mikasa returned the smile and continued to eat. Once they were both done eating, they settled down in the living room-Annie resting her head on Mikasa's lap.

"I won't be happy until you go to the doctor just to make sure everything is okay," the blonde muttered.

"Fine. I'll go, for you." She smiled as she brushed a blonde lock of hair out of Annie's face.

"Thank you."

"I love you, Annie."

"I love you just as much, Mikasa."

The rest of the morning was spent just laying together and talking. Annie had to do some touch ups on her article for work before they left for Mikasa's parent's house. The blonde was fortunate enough to work at home. She was a journalist for a well know magazine. It brought in enough money for Mikasa not to have to work. A year before she did have a job but quit after a while when things changed and she couldn't handle her work anymore.

When Annie had finished they did a few last minute things and made their way over to Mikasa's parent's house. When they arrived they were lovingly greeted by Mikasa's mother.

"Mikasa! Annie!" her mom exclaimed and pulled them both in for a big hug.

"Mom, hey," Mikasa said and tightly hugged back.

"Hello Mrs Ackerman-"

"_Annie_!" Mikasa's mom warned.

"Uh... mom...?" Annie said.

Laughing was heard from behind them. "Emiko, don't pressure her into it!" the man said.

"Nonsense! I'm her mother too!" she said.

Mikasa couldn't help but laugh at that and grabbed Annie by her hand as she walked into the house. Annie scoffed but smiled. She was glad that she was accepted into the Ackerman household so lovingly.

"Hey, dad!" Mikasa said.

Her father smiled and walked up to her to give her and Annie a hug.

"How have you two been?" he asked, releasing the two woman.

Mikasa softly smiled and turned to Annie. "We've been great." Annie returned the smile.

"You two are so lovely together." Emiko said as she closed the door and joined them. "John, honey, why don't you get the barbecue ready so long?" she suggested, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I should, well then, you ladies catch up and if you need me I'll be in the back yard!" With that said, he left the house.

"Let's go sit in the kitchen and I'll go make us some tea, how does that sound?" Emiko asked.

"Sounds good to me." Mikasa said simply and clasped her hand with Annie's.

They entered the kitchen and took a seat at the counter while Mikasa's mother set off to make the tea.

Annie glanced over at a picture of Mikasa with her parents when she was a baby that hung on the wall. She smiled and turned to Mikasa.

"What?" Mikasa asked with a grin.

"You were so adorable when you were a baby," she said and looked back at the picture.

"Still am," she chuckled.

Annie snickered and smiled fondly at her lover. "We'll have gorgeous babies." She placed her hand on Mikasa's and squeezed lightly.

Mikasa smiled too, even though the mention of that made her heart ache, she still kept a smile. She leaned in to kiss Annie softly.

"I'll have to interupt you two there," Emiko announced as she walked back into the kitchen. "Look here," she placed a small box that was covered in colourful flowers and the name _Mikasa_ neatly written on it.

Mikasa and Annie looked at the box with curiosity. When Emiko opened the box she pushed it towards Mikasa and Annie with a smile on her face.

"Is this...?" Mikasa carefully went through the items in the box with Annie silently observing.

"It's the onesie we put on for you when we took you home for the first time after you were born," she said.

Mikasa took out the piece of clothing and gaped at the size.

"It's so small." Mikasa said and looked at Annie.

"You were a tiny baby," Annie commented.

"I'm going to give it to you, for when you take your little one home for the first time one day."

Mikasa's eyes widened. "Mom... you don't know if that will-"

"Stop right there, young lady." Emiko held her hand up to stop Mikasa from finishing the sentence. "It _will_ happen! You just have to have patience and faith."

Annie placed her hand on Mikasa's back in an attempt to comfort her. "Your mom is right, it will happen one day," she reassured.

"Yeah, it will, in it's own time," Mikasa murmured.

Emiko walked around the counter to pull Mikasa into her arms and hug her tightly. "Don't you worry, sweety." She smiled at Annie and winked. Giving them both a little reassurance.

"I'll be putting the meat on soon, oh, did I interrupt something?" John said as he entered the kitchen.

Mikasa's mom pulled away and chuckled. "No, how 'bout we go sit outside for a while?"

"Sure." Mikasa turned to Annie who gave a nod in approval.

"I'll bring the tea!"

The family sat outside on the garden chairs-John grilling the meat while Mikasa, Annie and Emiko chatted away. It was a very pleasant atmosphere for the whole visit.

"So, Annie, how's your parents trip in... where was it again?" Emiko asked.

"In South Africa. They said it's amazing. Way different to what they expected apparently," she replied simply.

"Hmm I'd love to travel the world."

"Well you and dad should," Mikasa said.

"Mikasa, dear, don't you know how utterly terrified your father is of planes?"

Mikasa tapped her finger over her lips in thought and then answered, "Nope, never heard of it."

Mikasa's mom chuckled. "Well, let me tell you a funny story-"

"That's enough, Emiko," John interrupted, awkwardly laughing softly as he turned over a piece of meat.

"I'll tell you one day when your father isn't around," Emiko said slyly.

"No, you won't!" he stated. "I'll find out one day and get my revenge. Oh yes, remember that story you told me about that day in high school when you tried to-"

"Enough!" she yelled. "No one needs to know of that incident."

Mikasa and Annie both laughed at the two. They were indeed very amusing. It was wonderful to visit them and they often found it hard to leave.

They chatted for a long while until the food was ready then they retreated inside the house to eat.

Laughing and chatter filled the house until Mikasa abruptly stood up and raced out of the dining room, hand covering her mouth.

Annie rushed after her. When she arrived at the bathroom she knocked on the door twice. "Mikasa? You okay in there?" she asked.

A few minutes later the door opened.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She walked over to the sink and turned the tap on, cupping her hands under the water to splash over her face.

The blonde grabbed the towel and handed it over to Mikasa who then took it and wiped off her face.

"You two okay in here?" Mikasa's mom asked as she entered the bathroom.

"Just fine," Mikasa said.

"Are you sick?" her mom asked again.

"A little, probably just something I ate, I'll be fine."

"Alright, Annie, could I maybe steal you away for a second?" Emiko said.

Annie nodded and followed Emiko into one of their spare bedrooms. Emiko sat down on the bed and patted down on the space next to her gesturing for Annie to sit down.

"Annie, how has Mikasa been lately?"

Annie looked at Emiko in thought and sat down next to her mother in law.

"She's been vomiting."

Emiko sighed. "You think it's because she's...?"

"I do, but she doesn't. It's just because she's scared. I am too. But this is something we both want so badly, and I don't want to pretend that it's totally impossible that she is." Annie furrowed her brows and bit on her lip in thought. "It's a possibility but I know that there's a chance that this one won't stick either, I know that of course. We've tried multiple times and neither worked out. I feel so bad for her."

"Annie..." She pulled the girl into a hug, rubbing her back lightly. "It's been one tough year for you both but I have a good feeling about this. Go see a doctor as soon as possible. It's a mother's intuition."

"Thank you." A tear trickled down her cheek, but a smile still remained.

"Let's go back downstairs, they're waiting for us." Emiko stood and held out her hand for Annie. The blonde gladly took Emiko's hand and stood

When they descended the stairs, Mikasa and her father were in the kitchen.

"Annie," Mikasa walked up to Annie, smiling.

"You two should get home and rest for the rest of the day," John said.

"Oh, I'll pack some food for you two!" Emiko added as she rushed off to gather a few things and place it neatly in a packet.

"Thank you." Mikasa took the packet from her mom and gave them both a hug. Annie made sure to thank and hug them too.

As they were heading for the door Emiko gasped softly making them stop to look at her. She twisted around and hurried off but returned not long after with another bag in hand.

"It's the baby items," she said, panting from rushing around.

"Oh, thanks." Mikasa gave her mom another quick hug and they both bid their goodbyes as they existed the house.

The drive home was quiet and calming. Although Annie still worried for Mikasa, she was confident and had that little bit of hope that made her crack a smile.

The rest of the day was even more quiet due to Mikasa wanting to take a nap and Annie going through some more of her work.

The blonde scrolled down and squinted at her computer screen. "What the hell did I even write here?" She moved the cursor over her mistake and quickly corrected it. A lot of the times Annie would work until late at night and when she read it the next day found so many awful mistakes she couldn't resist the urge to laugh and shake her head.

When it started to get dark she closed her laptop, taking note of the time, she stood and made her way to their bedroom.

Mikasa was still fast asleep. The blonde turned the lamp on their bedside table on and sat down next to the sleeping woman. She leaned down to kiss Mikasa on the forehead and smiled when Mikasa slightly opened her eyes.

"Hey there," Annie said.

"How long was I asleep?"

"About three hours. Sleep well?" Annie got under the covers with Mikasa and cuddled up to her.

"I did, I feel a lot better."

"You're still going to the doctor though," Annie stated, fingers moving in a circular motion on Mikasa's abdomen.

"Of course," she breathed out and smiled.

"We can make an appointment first thing in the morning." Annie said.

"Mhm." Mikasa hummed as she closed her eyes and rested against Annie.

They spent the rest of the night laying in bed, enjoying the warmth and comfort. When Mikasa had fallen alseep again, Annie turned the light, nestled back with Mikasa and closed her eyes.

The next morning, Annie was pacing up and down in the lounge. Mikasa sat on the couch and watched Annie on the phone for a while.

"Yes, okay, yeah. Great, thank you so much!" she said and ended the call. "There was a cancellation and we have an appointment later this afternoon." Annie said, feeling a little more at ease.

"Great!" Mikasa stood and walked up to Annie to give her a tender kiss. When she pulled back, she stared into Annie's eyes. "Don't worry, everything will turn out fine, I just know it."

Annie gave her a sweet smile and gave her a quick kiss before going into the kitchen. "We should get ready soon," she returned with two cups of coffee in hand. "Here." Mikasa took the cup and sipped from it.

"Amazing. Just what I needed." She took another sip and groaned in pleasure from the taste.

As soon as they were finished with their coffee they headed for the bathroom for a shower. It was a quick in and out then they got dressed.

"We should go have something to eat, it'll also kill some time." Annie suggested.

"Good idea, I'm feeling rather hungry."

"You ready to go?" Annie asked as she slipped on her shoe.

"Yeah." Mikasa replied.

They left the apartment and headed for the car. Once they were there, Annie got into the drivers seat and Mikasa in the passenger's seat. Annie was the one that usually drove. When everything was in order, they drove out and headed for a restaurant. It was a small one but had great food.

Luckily the place wasn't too full and they were able to get seats immediately. The waitress came by to take their orders, and once she had them she hurried off.

The time went by faster than expected and when they looked again it was almost time for their appointment. After they had paid the bill, they drove to their designated area. The hospital wasn't too busy either. When they arrived at the doctor's office they didn't wait long until the assistant called for them to go meet the doctor.

"Mikasa, Annie, it's good seeing you two again!" the doctor said as they entered the room.

"Hi, Hanji," Mikasa greeted. "It's good seeing you too!"

"Hey, Hanji." Annie said and closed the door.

"So, what's the matter today?" Hanji asked, clasping her hands together on top of her desk.

"I've been sick for the past few days and just wanted to get a check up to make sure everything is okay." Mikasa answered simply.

"She's been vomiting a lot." Annie added.

Hanji pushed her glasses back in place and hummed. "Just vomiting?"

"Yes." Mikasa said.

"Okay, we'll just take a blood test then. I still want to give you a check up, so come on over," Hanji stood and gestured for Mikasa to sit on the bed to the right side of the room.

"Alright, let's see here," she examined Mikasa properly and when she was done she looked at Mikasa with a questioning expression on her face.

"Anything wrong?" Mikasa asked.

"No, nothing at all. I'm still going to send you over for the blood tests though." Hanji walked back to her desk and sat down.

Mikasa returned to her seat next to Annie and gave the blonde a smile. Hanji flipped through a few papers and then grabbed one to write on, handing it over to Mikasa.

"Here, just give that to the woman that will draw your blood."

"Thank you, Hanji." Mikasa said, taking the paper.

"No problem, good luck!" Hanji replied, giving the couple a smile before they exited the room.

They headed down the hallway and stopped at another room. Mikasa knocked and a woman turned around with a smile on her face.

"Oh hello!"

"Hi." Mikasa smiled at the woman and handed her the paper that Hanji had given her. The woman looked at it for a brief second and then looked back up at the couple.

"Just lay down here and I'll be right back!" she chirped and headed out the room.

"She's unusually happy, especially working in this kind of place." Annie commented as Mikasa lied down on the bed.

"I'm glad. Unpleasant people would make this even worse." Mikasa took a deep breath and then released.

Annie sat in the chair next to the bed Mikasa was laying on. Not long after that the lady returned with a few things that was needed for her to draw blood.

"Okay, let's get this over with." She grabbed a white cotton ball and dabbed it in a liquid substance then wiped it on the middle of Mikasa's arm where she would insert the needle. The needle was pushed in then and blood was drawn out and into the cylinder tube. "Done." she said and placed another cotton ball over the hole with a piece of tape to keep it there. "Now, you can wait in the sitting area and we'll try and have your results given to you as soon as possible!" with that said, she hurried off with the cylinder of Mikasa's blood.

Annie stood and helped Mikasa off of the bed. "You okay?" she asked.

"I'm perfectly fine."

"Good, you did well." the blonde said and kissed Mikasa quickly then laced their fingers. They went over to the sitting area and took to going through some of the magazines that were scattered over a table.

The wait was not too long when a small woman entered the room. "Mikasa Leonhardt?"

"Here." Mikasa said and made her way with Annie to the woman.

"We have your results, would you please follow me."

Anxiety started to build in the both of them and the pace of their heartbeats picked up. Annie was the one to squeeze harder on Mikasa's hand when they entered the room. The woman sat down and looked over at them.

"Take a seat." she said, going through a few papers.

When they were seated, she glanced up, placing the papers down. "Your results showed that you are six weeks pregnant."

Both Mikasa and Annie's eyes widened. They said nothing for a few minutes before Mikasa spoke, "Really?"

"I have no reason to lie, ma'am."

Time had stopped for the both of them. They didn't move, just stared at each other. The woman continued to talk about health precautions for the baby and other things but Mikasa couldn't think. Her mind was racing. Tears started to fall down Mikasa's cheeks.

She turned to Annie, tears falling. "Annie, we're having a baby." she whispered loud enough for Annie to hear. Tears now falling down Annie's cheeks too, she smiled. Mikasa stood up and pulled Annie into her arms. They stayed like that for a while, softly crying with happiness.

"I have a good feeling about this one, Annie."

"I do too."

Annie was laying next to Mikasa on their bed, drawing circles around Mikasa's stomach with her finger. She slid down and got between Mikasa's legs. Head now hovering over Mikasa's abdomen, she leaned down to kiss it gently. They both had a smile on their face and a content heart.

"Our little miracle in the making." Annie said.

"We can tell our parents soon but I think we should wait a while to tell friends." Mikasa asserted.

Annie glanced up at her but then looked back down at Mikasa's abdomen. "Yeah." she whispered.

"After the first ultrasound." Mikasa said, biting her lip in thought.

"When is it?" Annie asked.

"The woman said that due to my previous pregnancies that failed I have to go for an early one. Between six and ten weeks." Mikasa answered.

"Okay, then when we find out how the baby is doing and if everything is perfect then we can tell everyone."

Mikasa smiled. "I can't wait."

Later that night, Annie was preparing dinner while Mikasa was on the phone with her mother.

"No, this is something we should tell you in person. You and dad can come over for a while." Mikasa was silent for a while and then spoke again, "Great, see you in a bit."

"Do you think she has an idea of what we're going to tell her?" Annie asked, grabbing two plates from the cabinet.

"Probably, she's a smart woman." Mikasa walked over to the counter and sat down in one of the bar chairs. "She's going to be so happy and just might end up buying everything in the baby store."

Annie chuckled. She placed the plates down on the counter and retrieved the food, dishing for the both of them. When they each had a plate of food, they silently ate and would occasionally look at each for a while, smiling.

As soon as they were finished eating they cleaned up and just in time too, since the door bell soon rang, announcing their guests.

"I'll get it," Mikasa said, drying her hands on the dish towel before heading for the door. She swiftly opened the door to see her parents. "Come in," she said and stepped aside for them to enter.

Annie came out of the kitchen and greeted her in-laws, offering them a cup of tea which they gladly took.

"We have something important to tell you guys." Mikasa said and sat down on the couch next to her mother. Annie joined then, hot beverages in hand. They took their tea from Annie and thanked her.

Emiko took a sip then turned back to Mikasa and Annie. "We're all ears," she said.

Mikasa placed her hand on Annie's, took a deep breath and then smiled. "We went to the doctor today," Emiko and John intently listened, holding onto to their cups tightly. "We were informed that I am six weeks pregnant."

Anne smiled at the two older people when they stared for a while, not saying anything. Emiko began to tear up and pulled Mikasa down for an extremely tight hug.

"I'm so glad," she said through sobs. "I'm so very glad for you two."

John stood and went over to both girls to give them a hug. "Congrats, you two!"

Many tears were shed that night and a lot of hugs were given. Mikasa's parents went home with the biggest smile on their faces that night. It was an amazing day for the family.

Mikasa and Annie decided on having an early night. They spent a lot of their time laying together and just talking, now they had a lot more to talk about.

Before Mikasa fell asleep she stared out the window with a smile.

_This is it. This time it's going to work out for sure. Definitely. _she thought, before closing her eyes and falling asleep, the smile never fading.

At 8 weeks pregnant Mikasa had to go for her first ultrasound, a scary yet exciting day for the both of them.

Mikasa had a slight bump that was only noticeable when she lifted her shirt. Annie found that to be the cutest thing and was always placing her hands on Mikasa's bump whenever she had the chance.

The day had finally come when they had to return to the hospital. It wasn't a pleasant feeling when they entered the building. The few times they rushed in before was when Mikasa had an unusual amount of bleeding and was later told they she lost the baby. In total they had tried four times and lost it before three weeks. Mikasa having carried the baby for this long was an amazing feeling.

But now, it was different. They were here to see there miracle in the making for the first time.

They entered the room and spotted the familiar face sitting in a chair going through a few papers on a clipboard. The woman looked up at the two and immediately stood up to welcome them in.

"Mikasa, Annie!" she set aside her clipboard and turned on a screen that was set up next to a bed.

"Hey, Petra." Mikasa said.

"Everything's ready! Just come lay down here and we'll get started." she smiled at Annie when the blonde made sure Mikasa was comfortable and then continued to gather the essential tools for the process.

Mikasa lifted her shirt up and leaned back, holding Annie's hand tightly.

The ultrasonographer squeezed clear gel from a bottle onto Mikasa's tummy and placed the transducer over it and moved it around for a bit. "You will feel some pressure but no pain." she assured.

When she moved it around for a while, she stopped at a certain spot and turned to Mikasa then Annie and smiled. "There's your baby."

Annie stared in awe. You couldn't really see anything but she knew something was there. It was their baby.

Mikasa said nothing and just watched, listening to the heartbeat coming from the machine. It brought a smile to her lips.

"Everything is just fine and the development is going good so far-huh?" Petra moved the transducer around again and the removed it. "I'll be right back." she said as she stood from the chair and hurried out.

Panic set in for the both of them. Mikasa turned to Annie, a worried expression clearly seen. "Is... is the baby...?" she fumbled through her words.

Annie frowned. "Let's just wait for Petra to come back, I'm sure everything is fine."

The door opened and Petra entered with another person. They walked over to the couple-Petra sitting back in the chair and picking up to transducer to place it back on Mikasa's abdomen.

"Hi, I'm Nanaba." the woman said.

"There's nothing to worry about. I just want Nanaba to look at something." Petra assured. She moved the transducer around a few times and then turned to Nanaba. "Here,"

Nanaba went forward and examined the screen. She placed a hand over her mouth and chin. Her brows furrowed in concentration and then she turned to Mikasa. "No need to worry, ma'am. We'll examine further with your next ultrasound. Your baby is in no harm and you no need to worry." she nodded a goodbye then left the room.

"Sorry, I just saw something but if Nanaba says there's nothing to worry over then you can trust her word. Looks like we're done here." Petra grabbed a paper towel and wiped off the gel from Mikasa's tummy.

"Thank you." Mikasa said.

Annie stood and placed a hand on Mikasa's shoulder. "When will the next ultrasound be?" she asked.

Petra flipped through her clipboard and then tapped her chin with a finger. "If everything goes smooth then I'd say when she's about 20 weeks. If you have any inquiries or need help then make sure to contact me or Nanaba. We'll be glad to help."

"Thank you, Petra." Annie said.

"No problem, I wish you both the best!"

They excited the building, relieved and happy. This truly was an amazing feeling for them. Something they've always wanted is now theirs and in just a few months they will be able to hold their miracle.

_**Three months later...**_

"Wow, you really are big." Annie commented as she entered the bathroom.

"So early into the pregnancy, it is strange for me to be this big but I'm just glad to be pregnant, doesn't matter what the size is."

"You're right." Annie said, wrapping her arms around Mikasa from behind. She placed her hands on Mikasa's much bigger tummy. "We'll be able to find out the gender tomorrow."

"Mhm." Mikasa hummed, placing her hands on Annie's.

"What do you think the sex is?" Annie asked.

"Girl. I really think it's a girl."

"You're always right, so I'm not going to bet on it." She kissed Mikasa's cheek and chuckled.

"Then we have to start coming up with names."

"I hope we'll be able to agree on the same name."

Mikasa's eyes widened and she turned around. "Here," she took Annie's hand and placed it to the side of her bump. "The baby is moving."

Annie gaped at the movement. "Holy shit, for such a little one you can cause a storm in there." Mikasa chuckled at that.

The blonde's heart melted at the feeling. They both couldn't wait to hold the little one in their arms and give the baby all the love in the world.

"We should go to bed, we have a big day tomorrow." Mikasa said.

Annie smiled and took Mikasa's hand in her own and led her towards their bed. Mikasa carefully got into bed and held the blanket up for Annie to get in. She gladly did so, snuggling close to Mikasa.

Annie placed her hand on Mikasa's tummy and kissed Mikasa's temple.

"Goodnight my two babies." Annie whispered.

"Goodnight, my love." Mikasa whispered back.

A few hours into the night, Mikasa's eyes shot open and she struggled to sit up, but when she did she held onto her tummy, pain all over. Frantically, she switched the light on and woke Annie.

"Something's wrong, I'm in a lot of pain." Mikasa said, taking deep breaths.

Annie sprung out of bed and rushed to get her car keys. Not caring how they were dressed, she quickly help Mikasa out of bed and into the car. Annie tried to keep calm and not drive too fast but it was hard. She needed to get to the hospital as soon as possible.

"It's so sore." Mikasa moaned, gritting her teeth through every sharp pain that would come and go.

"We're almost there, just hold on for a little longer." Annie glanced over at Mikasa and frowned at the sight of Mikasa in so much pain.

When they arrived, Annie brought her to the desk, demanding their help. One of the nurses rushed to get a wheel chair for Mikasa and then wheeled her into a room.

"It's too early, she can't be in labor." Annie worriedly told the nurse as they entered the room.

They helped Mikasa onto the bed. Annie's heart sank at the sight of Mikasa.

"We've already informed the doctor, please try and be patient, ma'am."

Annie nodded.

Some of the pain had subsided but it was still painful enough for her to squeeze so tight on Annie's hand that the blonde thought it would break. She didn't mind, it was the only thing she could do for Mikasa.

When the doctor entered Annie recognized the woman and felt a little better that they would at least have the help of someone familiar.

"Alright, Mikasa, I want you to try and relax. Take deep breaths and keep calm." Nanaba said as she pulled a machine closer and switched a few buttons on it, and then she turned back to Mikasa. "I'm going to do a quick ultrasound." She lifted Mikasa's shirt, skillfully put gel on and then moved the transducer around. Her eyes widened. "How did we not pick this up in the first ultrasound?" Nanaba sighed deeply and called Annie over to take a look.

Annie's brows furrowed. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Annie, there's isn't just one baby. There's two." Nanaba moved the transducer around some more before removing it and wiping off the gel.

Mikasa heard it all and her eyes widened along with Annie's.

"They are in distress but we'll give you some medication that should help. You're luckily not in early labor." Nanaba grabbed a paper and wrote down a few things before handing it over to one of the nurses who hurried off with it.

"So they're o-okay?" Annie asked, still recovering from the shock.

Nanaba went over to Mikasa and felt all over her tummy. "Yes. We'll do some more test just to make sure but they're fine."

Mikasa groaned again from the pain and closed her eyes.

"A nurse will come in and give you some medicine that will help with pain as well. Just try and stay calm." The doctor then left, saying she would be back again to check on them.

"Annie...?" Mikasa mumbled, eyes still closed.

"Yes, I'm here. What's wrong?" Annie asked.

"We have two babies."

"I know...it's...so surreal."

"I'm happy." Mikasa whispered.

A nurse then came in and fumbled around with a few things. She placed a drip in Mikasa's wrist and a needle was pushed into her arm, the liquids disappeared and she pulled it out.

Once the medication kicked in, all the pain was gone and Mikasa had fallen asleep. Annie sat in a chair next to the bed, watching Mikasa as she peacefully slept.

_Two... two not just one, _Annie thought, eyes moving down to Mikasa's belly.

Her thoughts were broken by Nanaba entering the room.

"How's she doing?" Nanaba asked, reading through a file placed on the table at the end of the bed.

"Better. She's been sleeping for a while now."

"I see, that's good. Must be a tough night for you." Nanaba said with sympathy.

"Yeah, I'm just glad they're all okay."

Nanaba smiled and placed the file back down. "When Mikasa is awake we can do another ultrasound for you to see them and find out their gender."

"That'd be great." Annie said with a small smile.

Mikasa's eyes opened and she blinked a few times. Her heart started to race but calmed when Annie placed a hand on her forehead.

"Everything is fine." Annie assured. "The babies and you are perfectly fine."

Mikasa sighed in relief as she ran a hand over her belly. "Babies...I like that," she murmured.

"Would you want to do the ultrasound now?" Nanaba asked.

Annie looked at Mikasa and smiled. "You want to know the genders of our babies?"

"Yes... yes," she said smoothly.

"Great." Nanaba prepared everything and when she had everything in order she placed the transducer onto the gel and moved it around. "There they are." She used her finger to point out where they were and how they were laying.

Mikasa and Annie were transfixed. It was an amazing feeling.

"Looks like..." Nanaba started, she examined the screen again and nodded. "You have two baby girls, congratulations!"

It was breathtaking. The most amazing thing that could've happened to them. "I can't wait to meet them." Annie said.

"I can't either." Mikasa added and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I'll leave you two to rest and later on we'll do some more check-ups then you can hopefully go home."

What Nanaba had said was true and a few hours later they checked a few more things and then Mikasa was discharge and given the instruction of taking it easy and resting as much as possible for a few weeks.

Luckily Annie would be at home with her so she didn't mind resting and ended up laying next to Annie as she worked for most of the time.

Days flew by fast and every week some friends or family would visit. Many were overjoyed by the news of the twins and others gave them a pat on the back and wished them good luck and that they should enjoy their peaceful nights while they can. Mikasa would usually roll her eyes at them and chuckle telling them that they don't mind and that it's worth it.

They received a lot of baby clothing and toys. Mikasa's mom even decided to get them a real fancy stroller for twins. Everything they received was much appreciated.

Mikasa belly was significantly larger, which was expected now that she was 8 months pregnant. Annie became even more protective and wouldn't even allow Mikasa to cook.

Over time they started to turn their extra room into the nursery for the girls and it was almost finished. One more crib needed to be built then it would be perfect. Mikasa ambled into the room with a few fluffy blankets in hand. She neatly placed them over the edge of each crib.

The room's theme was light grey, yellow and white. The cribs were a dark wood and neatly shined. Everything went so well together.

She glanced around the room. Soon she would be in here with the babies and it made her heart flutter.

"Hey, where should I put the bouncer things, uh what was it called again-" Annie stopped to look at Mikasa. "You okay?" she asked and placed the bouncers next to the crib and out of the way.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking of how sweet it will be when we bring them home and they sleep in their crib for the first time." Mikasa began to smile again, something she had been doing for a lot of for the past few months.

"It will be adorable."

"I can't wait to meet them, Annie." Mikasa said, running her hands over the crib's smooth wood.

"They're going to be gorgeous, that much I can guarantee."

Mikasa snickered and ambled over to Annie. "Of course, you're their other mother so they'll obviously be drop dead gorgeous." She brushed her nose against Annie's and gave her a sweet kiss. "I think I'm already dreading when they'll have their crushes. I swear, if anyone messes with them-."

"Don't get worked up on that already, my love. They aren't even born yet." Annie laughed.

"My mother bear mode is strong, Annie." she teasingly said.

"I think I'm scared for them."

They both laughed and for a few minutes, just staring at each other, their oh-so-in-love expression on their faces.

"I love you, Mikasa Leonhardt, and our babies so damn much."

"I love you too, Annie Leonhardt."

After another ultrasound two weeks before Mikasa's due date, they were told that her water could break at any time and she should stay in the house at all times.

Annie was on full alert and never wanted to leave Mikasa's side, even when she went to the toilet.

"Annie, you really don't need to come with me to the bathroom."

"It's just in case something happens."

Mikasa teasingly rolled her eyes at Annie and stood to pull her pants up. "Oh wow..." Mikasa took a deep breath and shut her eyes tightly.

"What's wrong?" Annie shot up to stand in front of Mikasa.

"They're just moving a lot." she said through deep breaths. "Feel." She took Annie's hand and placed it on her large belly.

"Jesus!" Annie commented and crouched down till her face was right by Mikasa's belly. "You girls having a party in there?" she asked playfully.

Days went by and Mikasa's water still hadn't broke. They day it did break was on a late Saturday morning. Mikasa took a quick bath while Annie made them breakfast. She was getting dressed when she felt a light pain in her lower abdomen but paid no attention to it and grabbed for her underwear. She sat down on the bed and slid the piece of clothing over her feet and then legs. As soon as she stood to pull the underwear up over her thighs she heard a 'pop' and then water began to trickle down her leg. Her eyes widened and she immediately hurried to the bathroom and stepped into the bath tub.

"Annie!" she yelled as loud as she could to make sure Annie had heard her.

Annie came rushing into the bathroom in a panic. "What's wrong?"

"It's time, my water broke." she said, looking down at the water dripping down her legs.

"Oh, oh, okay! We should go! Now." Annie rushed out and grabbed the rest of Mikasa's clothing, along with a towel, and once the water stopped she dried Mikasa off and helped her finish getting dressed and then they grabbed the hospital bag that they had prepared a few weeks before and hurried to the hospital.

As soon as they entered the nurses knew what was going on and grabbed a wheel chair for Mikasa and wheeled her into their assigned room.

"Mikasa, on a scale of 1 to 10 how painful are the contractions?" the nurse asked, helping her out of the wheelchair.

Mikasa took a deep breath as one of the contractions came to an end and then she held up five fingers. The nurse nodded and gestured for Annie to help her lift Mikasa onto the bed.

Annie wrapped her arms around Mikasa's waist and pulled her onto the bed.

"The doctor will be with you soon." she said as she went around the room, setting up a few machines.

Annie stood by Mikasa's side, guiding her through each contraction.

After a few hours into labor and Nanaba constantly coming in to check on the couple, they were told that it was time to push. Many nurses were rushing in and out before Nanaba came in and clasped her hands together. "Alright, let's deliver these babies!"

Annie watched as Mikasa was told to push. Each time she pushed, the blondes hands nearly broke. Mikasa had pushed multiple times before Nanaba had instructed her to give one last big push and then the baby came out and began to cry.

Annie watched as one of the nurses brought the crying baby over and laid her on top of Mikasa's chest.

"Hey, baby." Mikasa whispered and kissed her small head, tears falling down her cheeks. "Little Nora." Annie had crouched down and kissed the baby quickly before she was taken away by the nurse to get cleaned and examined.

"You're doing well." Annie said and kissed Mikasa's forehead.

"You ready to have baby number two?" Nanaba asked.

Annie took Mikasa's hand in her own again and smiled at her encouragingly. "Let's have baby Miyako." Mikasa returned the smile.

"Okay, push as hard as you can in three, two, one."

Another cry echoed through the room. The nurse brought the baby over and placed her on Mikasa's chest.

"Hello there, baby girl." Mikasa coed.

"Annie, why don't you bring her her over to her sister to get cleaned up?" the nurse suggested.

"S-sure." Annie carefully picked Miyako up and carried her over to Nora. She was placed in a small bed next to her sister.

"You did well, Mikasa." Nanaba said.

"Thank you." she replied through sobs.

Annie returned and gave Mikasa a sweet tender kiss. "They're both perfectly healthy."

Mikasa began to cry even more. Annie held her closely and comforted the black haired woman.

Once everyone was cleaned up and the babies were clothes and swaddled, Annie went over to bring them to Mikasa.

She picked Miyako up and firmly held the baby in her arms. Carefully, she walked over to Mikasa and handed the baby to her.

"Annie, she's so cute" Mikasa said, running her finger over Miya's soft pink cheek.

"She is." Annie smiled. "I'll go get Nora,"

She returned not long after with their other little girl in her arms.

"I'm so scared we mix them up." Mikasa admitted while softly laughing.

"I'm sure we won't."

"Annie?"

The blonde lifted her head and looked over at Mikasa. "Yeah?"

"We've finally got our miracle."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it x') it was a lot of fun to write. I will probably write one more chapter for it one day just to give some more of the baby cuteness. My heart will melt when I write it though! O thanks again~ _


End file.
